Plights of the Prophesied
by Dawn Crossed
Summary: My life is changing. During a Heatwave my friends and I decide to prank Cyrus Drake...But a mysterious amnesiac girl named Bailey appears telling a prophecy that apparently I'm part of. Now my life is a mix of romance with the son of Cyrus, Cass, who may or may not go back to being dead, some noobish enemies and a mysterious darkness that only wants to kill me. Fun. T for death


It was a torturous morning. PVP had been shut down for the day do to the boiling heat that nobody but Pyromancers could stand. The only thing to really do was to sit in your dorm and do your work, study, do something to do with school (naturally all the teachers were overjoyed at this). It felt like some sort of a silly trap, this was how professors got us all to study. It must be some sort of crazy magic causing this heat wave because nothing like this ever hit Wizard City naturally. Krokotopia maybe, but not Wizard City.

I myself was sitting in my dorm reading a surprisingly interesting book about the History of Wizard City, I'd always been just a little bit too interested in history and reading. I guess it was just a curious part of me. It was rather odd I liked reading considering I was a diviner, diviners were stereotypically loud and inventive. Really nothing to do with being shut away in a book all day not even dreaming about inventing anything important other than new ways to read books for efficiently. Obviously I was a bit of an odd ball not that there was anything really wrong with being extremely studious you just wouldn't expect it from a diviner especially considering the lack of other really studious diviners.

"Taryn want to go to Firecat Alley with me and Shawna?" I look up, my room mate Jordan SoulStone is preparing to leave  
"It's going to be burning there!" I exclaim  
"I know!" Jordan replies happily grinning and flicking a lock of her snow white hair out of her eye "I'm going to use Frost Giant, Shawna is going to use a Blizzard Treasure Card and we were hoping you'd come use Tempest, we're trying to create a heavy mist to go complain to Cyrus about to make him come out in this heat" she snickered happily at the last sentence  
I hesitate, despite my hatred of the Myth Professor I'd never been one for pranking him, he might be grumpy but he has a couple of very good reasons to be so I see no reason in getting in trouble for pranking him.  
"I don't kn-" I begin  
"Oh come on Taryn please come!" Jordan exclaims "Your always cooped up in the dorm reading a book when there's no trouble, you gotta get out a bit. In fact with PVP is back and running your going to come watch a few matches or compete!"  
I sigh, Jordan meant well but sometimes it felt like she was trying to ruin my life. I roll my eyes and smile "Alright let's go"

The lake in the Commons had all but dried up. There was just a tiny muddy puddle where the great lake used to be.  
"Wow" Jordan's eyes widen  
I wipe sweat from my forehead "Headmaster Ambrose will just refill it later, it's burning out here we'd better hurry"  
Jordan laughs "You look like your melting"  
"I believe I am" I reply with a frown  
Jordan waves her trident and small blue orbs began to circle us, they were nice and cold, sometimes I loved Jordan's complete control over ice.  
"Thanks" I reply with a smile  
"No problem but let's hurry, we'll definitely be spotted" Jordan replies as we both begin to run to the shopping district.

Firecat Alley as you can assume is sweltering. Even the fire elves seem to be having some trouble staying outside. I've never in my life been happier to be hit with Jordan's snowballs.  
"Jordan! Taryn!" Shawna my other best friend and a Pyromancer says with a smile  
"Hey Shawna!" I smile  
"I got her to come!" Jordan exclaims happily hitting me in the face with one of her blue snowball orbs  
I roll my eyes "Let's go then"  
I open up my deck and take out my staff and wait for the others to gain enough pips. Shawna takes the longest having to wait for the entire 4 pips to be able to use her treasure card while Jordan quickly gained 2 power pips on the first turn. I myself was ready at any moment since of course tempest takes any number of pips.  
"Ready?" I ask  
"Yep" Shawna replies  
"1" Jordan begins  
"2" Shawna adds grinning  
"3" I reply not a second later

Waves followed by mounds of snow hit the hot ground seconds later. Mist and Fog begins to appear soon after. The entire street seems to be many degrees colder.  
"OK you guys go get Professor Drake" I tell my friends  
"Why aren't you coming?" Shawna raises an eyebrow  
"I'll stay here and watch so you can just teleport to me" I reply "He won't suspect a thing"  
Jordan smiles "Your evil you know that, right?"

* * *

The Conjurer was out of breath. Everything around him seemed to be spinning. There was really only one explanation for what was happening. Cass Drake was going to die. His heart was pounding out of his chest. This couldn't happen.  
"Cass hold on!" Bailey EmeraldFlame said next to him  
Cass however was too far gone. Stuck in his own little delusion. The last thing he heard was Bailey scream "HOW COULD YOU!"  
He felt his body hit the floor and then nothingness.

* * *

_"He didn't really deserve to die did he?"  
"No not really..."  
"Now Cyrus has nobody"  
"Perhaps we should give him a second chance"  
"Perhaps...he and the girl are the only ones who know about the oncoming evil..."  
"Then let the girl consider the legacy not bringing the boy back to life"  
"We should consider"  
"We should bring him back is what we should do"  
"Maybe..."  
_

* * *

Shawna and Jordan were taking forever. Cyrus must be giving them a hard time about coming.  
"Hey! You!"  
I turn, a girl that looks to be a Theurgist is running through the mist. She's wearing all Dragonspyre Attire so I can tell she isn't a noob that should be questing here so I assume she's here for a different reason.  
"Hello" I reply feeling a bit awkward  
"What school are you?" she asks looking completely full of fear  
"Storm" I reply "Are you okay?"  
"N-No" she replies her voice shaking "I'm about to faint and when I do I'm going to lose my memory"  
My eyes widen "What?"  
"You have to listen to me right now. Cass Drake just died, you need to make sure he's brought back to life, no reanimated by some necromancer but actually brought back to life. Secondly..." she takes a deep breathe in "My name is Bailey EmeraldFlame, make sure I already know that" she hesitates "Next..." her eyes glow a bright and brilliant blue

"_Five are helpless at full eclipse's darkness  
Five are born in dark of night.  
Ancient wizard's spirits within  
Ancient wizard's honor to win._

_Five are born into their place_  
_Five are strong when standing together_  
_Entwined by fate, come sixteen years,_  
_Worlds to help or Worlds to doom."_

And then Bailey collapses. I almost scream. That was some sort of a prophecy...Oh my god...Oh my god...Oh my god...  
I pick Bailey up and prop her against a fence.  
_She said Cass Drake was dead _I thought _Isn't he Cyrus's son...?_

I'd seen Cass around a few times. He looked nicer than his father by far. Blond hair, dark sea blue eyes, freckles and he was a bit pale, he was in my secondary Life Class. He was all Cyrus had left after his wife died and Malistaire went insane. He couldn't be ... dead ...  
"Bailey!" I shook the younger girl a bit "Bailey?!"  
She didn't wake up.  
I felt for a pulse, it was there.

"What is going on here?" I hear Cyrus demand  
I look up at Cyrus "She just said your son is dead...and a prophecy...her name is Bailey..."

I never thought I'd ever see the tough professor sad. Last thing I'd ever seen is to see him cry.


End file.
